My Destiny
by HanaSwords
Summary: another ZoroXrobin story. not in OP world..Robin is Zoro's maid!Robin try to enter to zoro's life.. but Zoro thought that he love another woman. little love triangle among Robin, Zoro n Ace... hope u like it..
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hiiiii……….. this is my first story, I don't know all of you will like this story or not…but I've tried to do my best. This story about ZoroXRobin, they are the best pairing in all of anime and manga. I love them so much.. hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for Adam Vaugan William –my beta reader- I wouldn't finished this story. Thank you so much once again.

Spoiler : this story not about One Piece, I just used the character. And maybe there are some dirty words. Not all of OP character will be in this story. (give me your advice "who as who")

**Chap 1 : Prologue**

**Robin pov**

" **Every single buffetings will get it own recompense "**

February 9th ,

"A girl..!!", an old woman yelled out loud to the people outside, then that old woman give a little beautiful baby to a woman beside her. "Make her clean and warm", she told her calmly.

"Yes." The second woman nodded and then left to clean the baby.

"WHAT THE HECK?? A GIRL??? HEY..I WANTED A BOY!!", yelled a man outside. "I WANTED A BOY AND YOU TOLD ME THAT I'VE GOT A LITTLE BITCH?", yelled the man again.

"Shut your mouth, she's your baby!", said another man angrily.

"Oh I don't care! If I want a boy then my wife must give me a boy!!", the first man cried angrily. His voice is husky, maybe because he has cried out so much tonight.

"Shut up! If you just wanted to make some noise then go!", the old woman inside the room shouted out loudly. Suddenly, she hear nothing from the outside, just some whispering. Then she focussed her attention on the woman who is lying weakly on the bed. "Olivia, are you okay?", she whispered slowly, "you have got a beautiful baby, she has your eyes, blue eyes and of course your pointed nose. She really looks like you, and I hope she behaves like you too". Olivia kept silent. Then the old woman shook her. "Olivia, wake up! What happened? Tell me, how do you feel?", she said when Olivia started to loose consciousness.

"Give me my.. baby" Olivia whispered, as she wanted to see her baby, even just once. She wanted to see her face, touch her, carry her baby on her arm and let the baby suckle her nipple to get some milk. "She must be so thirsty".

"Olivia, you must have rest-"

"GIVE ME MY BABY, I WANT MY BABY!!" Olivia yelled her words loudly.

"Okay, calm down, I'll take her". Then that old woman walk away to take the baby. Then she come with a ball of wool in her arms, she smiled to Olivia and walked towards her. "Here is your baby" and she gave the baby to Olivia.

"Oh Goodness, she is so beautiful" she's carried away a small baby in her arms. She has black raven hair, deep blue eyes, pointed nose , beautiful lips and pink cheeks. She looks very much like her, except her hair. That's her father's hair. Then Olivia start to feeding her baby, the baby suckled her nipple harshly and made Olivia grimace, but then she started laughing. Now she will know the feeling of becoming a mother. Suddenly a man came into the room, he looked at Olivia.

"Oh love, are you okay? I'm so scared something happened to you", he talked gently to Olivia and then kissed her hair. Then he noticed the baby in Olivia's arm, he looked at the baby with loathing because he always wanted to have a boy not a little bitch whom will only make his life worse. Olivia noticed the way her husband look at their baby.

"Paul, please…she's our baby. Promise me you will take care of her!", she begged her husband. She knew that Paul really wanted to have a little boy, but she gave him a girl. "plea..se.." her voice turn to a whisper when she felt a great pain in her belly.

"What?? Olivia..OLIVIA?! WHAT HAPPENED??" he cried to her in a worried voice. He never saw her face showing as much pain as right now. "Olivia please answer me!! Roddethe!! Roddethe, come in!!" he called the old woman loudly. "Roddethe! Something happened to Olivia!!" then he saw that baby still suckling Olivia's nipple. "Oh you damn DEMON!! It must be you who make her ill"

"Shut up Paul! She is our baby!! And what you've called her? DEMON? ", Olivia glanced angrily to Paul, "Promise me you'll never called her that name again" Olivia felt her consciousness disappearing.

"I promise love.. stay awake please, Roddethe will save you..RODDETHE!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" he yelled angrily. Then the Roddethe enter the room hastely.

"What happened?" she asked to Paul, she looked at Olivia's face, so pale. "Olivia, how do you feel?"

"I don't… know my belly hurt so..", she told in pain, then Roddethe drew out her blanket, and their eyes turned wide. So much blood over the bed and still flowing out. "what? What is..happening? Paul, please tell me.." she shook Paul's hand weakly, she has no power to do that. But Paul still quiet with shock.

"Paul, take the baby out!" Roddethe told him suddenly.

"What? No! No! I want to be with her here!! I WANT TO BE WITH MY WIFE!" he yelled out, and when he wanted to continue his words, Roddethe cut him off.

"SHE IS BLEEDING!! " Roddethe shouted at him. Then Paul nodded, and took the baby from Olivia's arm. The baby started crying, before he left the room, Olivia pulled his hand.

"Paul.." she whispered, " give her that name..please, my grandmother's name..and take care of her..pro..mise me"

"I promise love..i promise! And don't talk like you wanted to leave me..don't leave me Olivia, don't you dare leave me.." the tears started falling on his face.

"I love you Paul..and I love you Ro..bin" then she kissed the baby softly before she closed her eyes.

"Go Paul, go!" Roddethe push him out. Then the man whose name is Paul took me out of the room, the door closed behind him. And that night is the first and the last time I saw my mother.

**End of chap-**

A/N: I know this story is suck!! But I've tried to do my best. I don't know if I will continue this story or not, it's depended to your review. If no one read this story, I have no reason to continue it. Then tell what do you think, give your review please, and your advice too, it will give me power to continue this story. And I'm so sorry about my grammar or my tenses. It's not my first language, just an additional language. Thanx a lot for read.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, here is the chapter 2! Thank you to your review!!! It was awesome to know there are people read this fucking story! I hope you will like this chapter.. oh… I was going crazy to write this story.

Spoiler: uggghhhh!! There is some abruptness in this chapter, but I hope u enjoy this chapter!!

**Chapter 2 : I am your daughter!**

**Robin pov**

" **God not always give what you want, God give what you need "**

I put the flower on my mother's grave, a name is written there. The name of a woman who had gave her life for me. 'Nico Olivia' and my name is Nico Robin. My name was taken from my mom's grandmother, and it is based on the last order of my mom. I lived in a small village named Ohara, it is such a beautiful village, with some beautiful meadows in the north, and surrounded by the ocean. The people are so friendly and welcoming. But, I just heard all of it from Roddethe, an old woman who helped my birth because Paul never let me go to anywhere.

A month ago, I turned 22 years of age. It's the time for normal girls to fall in love, but I'm not a normal girl. It's not about physical, I'm perfect. Everyone I've ever met always said that I'm beautiful, I have black raven hair which I've gotten from Paul, deep blue eyes from my mom, pointed nose and white skin. What I called 'not normal', is my life. I'm living with Paul, my dad. He is a fisherman, he always worked hard, that is his way to remove his mind from thinking about my mom. But when he is at home, he has another way to do that, and that way is-

"ROBIN!!! HEY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU DEMON! WHERE'S THE FOOD?" Paul shouted loudly. I sighed twice and ran toward home.

"Yeah, I'm coming dad.." I opened the door and saw Paul was sitting in the dining room, waiting for me. He glanced at me angrily. "WHERE ARE YOU HUH, DEVIL?? You just waste your time outside and do not make food for me? I've given you food, clothes, a place to stay and you do this to me?!!"

"I'm sorry dad, I just-", he cut my words sharply.

"Don't you dare to call me 'dad' again, or I'll kill you by my own hand, you demon!!! It's so disgusting to hear that word from a demon's mouth like you! Understand?!!", he yelled at me. I just nodded weakly, then he stood up and walk towards me. He stopped right in front of me, I saw the anger in his face, his breath smelling of alcohol. "And now is the time for you to tell me why you didn't make me any food, huh?" his eyebrow rise questioningly, waiting for my answer impatiently. I tried to speak and I can feel my throat is so dry, I bite my bottom lip and start to speak.

"I'm so sorry da- sir, our food was gone, and you didn't give me anymore money". I spoke nervously, I know that he would be angry toward me and yell out again. But no, he didn't do that. Maybe now he could understand me. It wasn't my fault if we have no food at home because he always spent the money on gambling and paying the whores. He opened his mouth and began to speak.

"So, we didn't have any food?", he asked me softly. I just nodded, "Then, why didn't you try to get some money to buy the food?", I tried to speak.

"I, I.. I don't know what to do, you even didn't let me go outside except to mom's grave and Roddethe's house.. I.." Before I finished my words, I felt the pain when he suddenly pulled up my hair harshly with his left hand and slapped my face with other. He pushed my body towards the table, and I felt my waist hurt when it slammed directly against the table. He pulled up my hair again and punched my face with his fist. I could feel the blood flowing down my face, wetting my white blouse and making it turn red. Then he pulled me up and spoke harshly just a few inches from my face,

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY WIFE 'MOM' YOU FUCKING DEMON!! IF YOU DARE, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!! YOU GOT IT?!" I just nodded weakly, I didn't know what to do but cry. "Oh, you think if you flow down your all fucking tears I will have compassion on you demon?? I WON'T!!" Then he let me go and walked away towards the door, but before he left, he turned his head towards me and showed his evil grin, "If you didn't made a food, that means you won't eat anymore, then you will die and I will be so happy!" Then he left me in fear, starving and in pain. I held my knees to my chest and cried in silence, I don't wanted to make the neighbors hear I'm crying, although I knew that all of them know surely what happens to me. When I could calm myself down, I stood up and walked toward the bathroom and washed my face, my waist still hurting so, maybe one or more of my bones had broken? I took off my blouse and my jeans and tried to wash them but my body couldn't stop trembling. Then I took a shower and put on clean clothes. I decided to wear an old Hawaiian skirt and a shirt. I was so starved, but I have nothing to eat. I just thought if mom was still alive, would my life be better?

At night, I sat on a chair in the kitchen. I wanted to go to Roddethe's house, but I didn't want to burden her with my problems again. I tried to stretching my body and I felt so much pain in my waist, but I've felt worse before. When I was eight, Paul gave me a punch in my face and I lost two of my teeth. He did it because I broke my mom's frame. It makes me so careful when I am near him. He never regards me as his daughter, he even gave me a nickname, 'demon'! I don't know why he hates me so, he always hurts me. In the beginning, I always cried in the night while I thought about my life. But now, I am getting into the habit of it, my day filled with punishment, being punched, kicked, insulted and even starved. I must eat after him and only if he left the food behind, if not, then it meant I must sleep in starvation. I lie my head on the table, my tears drown my face while I remembered all of my life, since I was kid until tonight. What if I wasn't Paul's daughter?, what if I wasn't Nico Robin?, and what if I've never born? Then my mom would still live happily. I felt so sleepy, and within less than two minutes, I felt my consciousness disappear.

I heard a sound, softly first. Then louder, louder and..

"Wake up you fucking demon!!!" Paul pulled me up harshly. I was so shocked. "HEY DEMON!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?? A SLEEPING BEAUTY?" I saw the sunlight outside, the shine blinding me. I tried to speak but my voice was just like a whisper.

"I.. I, what time is it?" I asked him. I felt dizzy because he woke me suddenly. He pulled up my hair until I stood. I grimaced in pain and I felt some of my hair coming out. He glanced at me angrily and yelled,

"WHAT TIME IS IT? YOU ASKED WHAT TIME IS IT? OH DAMN YOU FUCKING BITCH!! It's 10 o'clock already, AND YOU ARE STILL SLEEPING!!" he started slapping around my face harshly, pulled up my shirt collar and said "you really are a damn demon!! Wake up and clean yourself. I'll give you five minutes. FIVE MINUTES OK!!!" then he let go of my collar. "Five minutes you coward! I want to confront you with someone."

"Who? Where.. where will we go.. Sir?" I asked weakly, he turned his head towards me and stared at my face slyly and said,

"Not your concern! And, three minutes left." He walked away toward the door and slammed it. I walked quickly to the bathroom to get showered. I wore my old jeans – my mom's ones- and white blouse. The best clothes I've ever had- Paul only buying me a pair of clothes a year, and it just seconds hand clothes. Then I walked out to meet Paul. He's standing under a tree with a man, his age around 40. He is tall, about 185cm. His hair is so dark, he has white teeth, and, like Paul, - he has an evil grin. Then Paul noticed me and smiled slyly, "Okay Robin, this is Mr. Dragon." Paul introduced that man to me.

"You are so beautiful, Robin." The man smiled at me and raised his hand towards me. I kept silent, I was so nervous, I felt like everything was turning bad. He raised his eyebrow questioningly, "Robin? What's going on?" he asked me softly.

"Hey you bitch! If there is someone ask-". That man cut off Paul's words.

"Calm down Paul, don't called a lady like that, she must be still shocked. Robin, will we go now?" he asked me softly, I glanced at Paul confusedly.

"Da- Sir, what is happening? I don't understand, what are you talking about?" I asked softly, then when I saw my own fear in Paul's eyes. He smiled and said softly,

"Yeah, you are right… I've sold you. Mr. Dragon will take care of you then." Paul turned head to him, "Okay Mr. Dragon, I give her to you, make sure you get high price." he then walked away toward home. I started crying before stared at him.

"Dad, why? WHY YOU DID IT TO ME?? I've always served you a whole of my life! WHAT IS MY FAULT?? ANSWER ME DAD!! ANSWER ME!! I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!! I AM YOUR DAUGHTER!!!" I shouted all my pain out loud, I had kept it for such a long time and now I can't stand up anymore. I am too hurt. My tears started drowning my cheek, hazily I see him look at me, and his last line made everything clear.

"No, you're not, you just a demon who stole my wife's life."

**-End of chapter-**

Note: well, finally I've finished chapter 2. This chapter is so horrible I guess, but please don't forget to review. If I didn't get any review, I have no reason to continue this story. Once again thank you so much to my beta reader Adam Vaughan William, thank you to teach me and correcting my English. You are a great teacher!!

For :

Zen Xiao-Fang : iya ya', udah kurubah rate nya, masih ketinggian ya?? Hahaha…terima kasih telah membaca ff saya yg gaje ini.. nah, chapter ini udah agak panjang belum?? Apa masih kependekan?? G ada ide ya'..

Aquillaa: thanx for read!! Yayay…sound hot?? Dunno… hahaha… I hope u enjoy this chapter

Amethyst Turtle: I don't like him too!! He is a bad guy. U will hate him more in this chapter. Umm, about POV, since the first time I was really wanna make story from Robin or Zoro pov, so I can't change it.

MelZzZ: makasih sambutannya… iya, bokapnya nyebelin *ditabok bokap Robin* bokap robin : "Lu yang bikin gw jahat! Dasar author sinting" author: "maaf..maaf" *sambil menabok nabok diri sendiri"

REVIEW PLEASEEE!!!!!! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here we go the chapter 3!!! Nah Aquillaa, In this chapter Robin will meet Zoro for the first time, it's so brief moment, but I hope u like it!! Enjoy this chapter.

I don't own ONE PIECE, it's belonged to ODA, but Gerald belonged to me.

**Chapter 3: My First Day Out**

**Robin pov**

"**The earth always rotate on its own ****axis****"**

I've stopped cry. I felt so empty. I never thought that Paul would sell me out. I could take it if he clobbered me, kicked me, and let me starve. But sold? I'm not ready for that. Twenty years I was with him, but he did it to me – sold me. I threw my gaze out of the window of the car as we travelled down the road, looking at the trees. I don't know where the man whose name is Dragon would take me. Then I saw something I've never seen before, the meadows. A wide meadow spread into view, I wondered how I could have been trapped in such a very small world. Paul always told me that outside world was just a dangerous place, no more. I was lost in thought when a voice called my name.

"Robin? Robin.. Are you okay?", that man looked at me. I looked at him and nodded weakly. He still looked at me when I went back to my thoughts. 'Mom, why did you leave me? Why you didn't take me with you, I want to be with you mom.' I sighed and glanced at that man. He looked at me and I lowered my gaze to my hand. He said, "I will take you to the town to buy some clothes for you, and I should also let you get some make up." I lifted my gaze to him.

"Sir, I.. I don't understand. Why I should get some make up? I asked confusedly.

"Yeah, if you want to be sold you must be seen to be perfect." He answered me sharply.

"What do you mean sir?" I asked hesitantly. He kept silent. "Sir?"

"I will sell you as a prostitute, a whore! You got it!" I was dumbfounded, my eyes opened wide. I tightened my grip on the seat, I couldn't think anymore.

"A whore?" I whispered weakly, he is no more than a bastard like Paul.

"Robin, I know it's hurts, but this is my job. I need money to stay alive, and it's my way to survive!" he tried to explain, but I acted like he wasn't there at all. "Robin, I'm speaking to you, damn woman!" I was shocked when he yelled at me, I thought that he wouldn't shout at me and it made me afraid of him. I immediately paid attention to him. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you," he said. He turned, to calm himself and spoke again, "For as long as I have grappled with this job, I've never used my feelings. But now I have, and I should pay for that. Look, Robin, I'll try to do my best for you. It's out of my planning when I saw you. I can't do it, I can't do it to you, to her!" he spoke hastily, "I can see her in you, she was.." he suddenly stopped talking and then glanced at me nervously. I noticed something.

"She?" I asked him hesitantly. He turned to me nervously and I saw some sweat drop from his forehead. "Who? Who is she? Answer me Sir!" I said louder. He avoided my gaze and remained still and quiet. "Sir, answer me please" I moved toward him and forced him to speak, he kept silent but shook his shoulder harshly.

"OKAY! I LOVED YOUR MOTHER! ", he cried at me. "Our life was perfect until that fucking bastard took her from me!" He sighed for a moment, "I really loved her, but then she got married to him and had a baby. It hurts me, so deeply." His eyes turned black, he continued, "And then, that fucking bastard let her died. I really wanted to kill him!" Tears started filled his eyes, he looked at me. "But then I heard that he wanted to sell you. I thought that finally God gave me a chance to take vengeance on him. I was planning to torture you, but then I saw you look like her so, it's made my pain deeper." He took a deep breath to calm himself, "Now I can't do that, not to you, not to her." He avoided my gaze, I just listened to him in shock. I didn't know what to do, everything made me confused. I felt sick. "I can't do this, why did you leave me Olivia?" he mumbled to himself, he gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckle turning white. We continued along the road in silence.

We arrived in town and bought some clothes and shoes. Afterwards, we looked for a cafe to get some food and we ate in silence. After we had finished, we walked away and then I saw a bookstore. I glanced to Mr. Dragon, I cleared my throat.

"Sir, could I get some- oh, I mean one book?" I asked hesitantly.

"You wouldn't need it, you wouldn't have any time to read Robin." He answered without looking at me.

"But Sir, I.."

"Okay, one book!" he rolled his eyes, again- without seeing me.

"Thank you so much Sir, I.. "

"Oh shut up and get your book, we have no time. Here is the money." He gave me the money. I took the money and walked toward the bookstore. I missed Ohara – I mean the library, near my house. There is a big library with all kinds of book. I always spend my time there when Paul is not home. I love reading so much, Roddethe taught me how to write and read because Paul didn't send me to school. She always taught me everything. Then I saw a book, my eyes were locked to that book. A book with a black cover and one word is written over it 'Destiny'. I took the book without hesitation and paid for it. I walked out from the library and went toward Mr. Dragon.

I just followed him, then I noticed that we were walking toward the harbor. I raised my eyes questioningly,

"Sir, why are we going to the harbor?" He kept silent.

"I will buy the ticket, wait here." He told me. I just nodded and took a seat. I was lost in thought when a little girl spoke to me.

"Flowers Miss?" I looked at her softly, she is beautiful, with blond hair and light green eyes. I smiled at her and saw the flowers.

"How much are they?" I asked her. I took a flower -lavender- and lifted it to smell it, it's really aromatic. I smiled again.

"100 belli for each bundle, and it's the last lavender Miss." She smiled at me.

"Then I'll take it" I gave her the money - the remainder left over from buying the book - and she smiled at me.

"Thank you so much Miss, I hope you will be happy forever." She left me in thought, 'happy, forever', I wish. Maybe God has designed happiness for me, maybe not.

The man returned, "This is the ticket, will set out in one hour. I've prepared your goods in this bag. You want a drink?" he asked me. I looked at him but he avoided my gaze again.

"Sir.."

"I'll get you some drinks." He walked away leaving me in confusion.

I threw my gaze toward the sea beyond the window. Now I'm really alone, I don't know how my life will turned out to be. I saw a little girl laugh out loud when her father carried her and flew her like a plane on the deck, the woman beside them asked her father to stop it but they just laughed. I felt the tears filling my eyes and I remembered what Mr. Dragon said to me.

_**Flashback**_

"Robin, I'll leave you here." He spoke to me while he gave me the drink. I stared at him confusedly. "My friend will take care of you, he is a good man. You will be his maid. I've called him and his driver will pick you up in the harbor." He stared at me when I said nothing. "Robin, I only can do this for you, it's much better than selling you as a whore."

"Thank.. thank you Sir, I don't know what to say, you're so kind. I'm sorry.. I've placed you in trouble," I started crying, he wiped my tears and held my hand.

"No, Robin you haven't! Stop crying please, I can't bear it Robin." I stared him and forced a smile. He said, "Promise me you won't cry anymore." I nodded weakly. "Come on, the ship will leave soon." He brought my bag and we walked toward the ship.

"Thank you Sir, thank you very much." I whispered weakly, but I knew that he heard me. Then I followed him.

_**End of Flashback**_

The ship moved closer to the harbor. I followed the other passenger to the gangway ashore. I disembarked from the ship, walked toward the harbor and looked for the man who Mr. Dragon intended I should meet. I gazed at all nameplates and I found my name. I saw an old man holding that nameplate, his hair had turned white like his beard, maybe his age around 50. I walked toward him, he noticed me and smiled.

"Nico Robin?"

"Yes Sir." I smiled back at him nervously.

"I'm Gerald. Give me your bag, we must hurry, and we can still arrive just after midnight." He took my bag and walked away. I followed behind him. He stopped in front of a fancy black car. I don't know what the brand was, but I know that it must be so expensive a car. He opened the baggage compartment and put my bag inside, then he opened the door for me. I entered the car and was shocked. The interior of this car was so luxurious, it made me afraid to touch anything.

"You better take a nap, the journey along this road will take some hours. You must be so tired." He said to me and drove the car. I nodded once.

"Yes Sir, thank you."

I closed my eyes to get some rest. I thought about Ohara, about Roddethe, about mom. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Roddethe, I became lost in thought and my consciousness disappear.

"Nico Robin, Nico Robin, wake up. We have arrived." He woke me up.

"Oh, yes Sir, I'm sorry." I spruced up my hair and jumped out of the car. The house is huge, the biggest house I've ever seen. I looked around and saw a huge garden too.

"Come on, I'll show you your room, so you can clean yourself up and take a rest." I followed him in silence. "The others must be sleeping now." He opened the door, we entered the house. He guided me to the second floor, so I had no time to observe the house. Then he stopped in front of a room and opened the door. He entered the room, I followed him and then he put my bag on the floor.

"This is your room, and this is the key. Take a rest Robin, you will start work tomorrow." He gave me a key and walked toward the door. "Oh, I almost forget, your uniforms were set in the wardrobe" he told me before left the room.

"Yes Sir, thank you so much." Now, I'm alone. It's a simple room, with white bare walls, a wooden wardrobe, and a wooden table. I walked to the bathroom, which was also white. I took off my blouse and my jeans and entered the bathtub. I closed my eyes and felt the sensation when the warm water touched my skin. I lost myself in thought and heard nothing more.

I didn't know how long I had been asleep in the bathtub when I heard a sound from outside. I stood up and took the nearest towel. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

"Hoi, open the door!" yelled a man outside of house. I tighten my grip to the towel, I kept silent, waiting for someone to opened the door. "Oi!!" he yelled again. No one woke up. I felt so confused, to open the door or pretended that I was hear nothing and kept silent. 'Well, open the door and back to your room as soon as possible Robin!' I told to myself. I walked out of the room and ran toward the downstairs. "Oi!" he knocked the door again-harshly.

"Yes Sir, wait a minute." I opened the door hastily. A green-haired gorgeous man stood up in front of me, and he was drunk! He raised his eyes questioningly when he saw me,

"Who are you, Woman??"

**-End of chap-**

A/N:

Well, I hope you like this chapter. And don't forget to review. The next chapter maybe will take rather long time, coz I have so many task, duty, assignment, homework or whatever.. but I'll try to update soon… keep review please… your review was awesome!!! Se yaaaa!!

MelZzZ : makasih…ya udah beli aja… saya jual murah kok..* di clutch Robin* .

Aquillaa : gmana? Dah muncul tuh zoronya…maaf kalo updatenya lama… bnyak tugas..T.T

Azure R. Aori : thanx… glad u like it… hope u like this chapter..

TheCatLord : thank you so much… I hope I could update it soon… ^_^

Zen Xiao-Fang : hahaha….keinspirasi ma sinetron Indonesia ya… orang baeknya g ngelawan… hahahha… biar aja robin disiksa *di cinco fleur* lolz..


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: here is the 4****th**** chapter!! Finally Robin met Zoro! So sorry if Robin going OOC in this story.. Hope u like this chapter… so terrible sorry for lately update, I have so many many many many task, homework , assignment, or whatever from my Fu*king lecturer… errrgggww they are going to kill me softly!!! **

**Spoiler: RATE IS GOING UP FOR ADULT SCENE… I don't own one piece but Gerald and Angelina are mine!!!**

**Chapter 4 : First Sight in The First Night**

**Robin pov**

"**Experience was the greatest teacher, a kiss was the greatest taste, love was the greatest feeling, and when you touched me with love it was the greatest moment in my life"**

"Who are you, Woman??"

I held my breath, he is really gorgeous. He observed me with his dark green eyes from head to toe. I tighten my grip on my towel against my chest, I gasped –since I knew that I wasn't breathing at all. He stopped and observed me and looked at straight into my eyes.

"Hancock?" he asked me half drunk.

"No Sir, I am a new maid here. I.." I lost my voice when he suddenly pulled me into his embrace, he held me – so tightly. "Sir, I can't breathing and I'm not-" I tried to escape from his arms, but he held me tighter.

"No..no.. I know you are Hancock." He was hellbent with his words, "You know Hancock, how long I've been waiting for this? You're in my embrace, I love you Hancock, I love you so much. I won't let you go, I would never let you go for anyone, even Ace! Never Hancock, never!" he slipped his left hand around my waist pulled me tighter- although there was already no more gap between us. The other hand brushed my cheek and his thumb ended on my bottom lip. He stared into my eyes deeply, I can see something in his eyes- a yearning.

"Sir, I am not- "My voice totally was lost when I felt his soft lips landing passionately on mine. I kept quiet and I didn't know what to do, this is my first kiss. I've never kissed before, not because nobody was interested on me, but because Paul never let them be around me. I felt the warmth coursing through every inches of my body, I can't bear the sensation when his left fingers brushed my bare shoulder, moved to my collarbone, my arm, and back to my waist, when I remained quiet he bit my bottom lip. I moaned pleasantly and tried to take a breath. He took the advantage to let his tongue enter deeply into my mouth, looking for mine. My body trembling pleasantly when his tongue touched mine as he deepened his kiss. 'Oh God, it's so great' I thought under his kisses. His lips moved to brushed my cheek, my temples, my chin, and back to my lips again before moving to my neck. He kissed my neck deeply and gave me kiss by kiss toward my bare shoulder, I groaned again as I tried to gasp. His left hand slipped through my hair, pulled it rather harshly to make my head turned back while he explored my neck. He kissed it passionately before moving back to my lips-again. I lost my thoughts when he took my hand to circled on his neck and started kissing him back. I could hear his moan before I felt his right hand caressed my left breast, I did nothing but groaned. He broke the kiss to gasp, he stared into my eyes. His eyes was so dark-with desire, then he moved his gaze to my lips- my swollen lips. I felt burning in his gaze.

"Oh damn it! You tasted so good!" he whispered to my ear as he buried his face into my neck, I could feel his breath covering my bare skin- hot.

Suddenly, he took my body into his arm and carried me towards the second floor. He walked toward the stairs- still staring right to my eyes.

"Sir, you must be wrong, I'm not- " I tried to explained but he cut off my words.

"Shh, could you just quiet while I take you to my room and finish my job? I'm so full with desire right now." He spoke-half drunk- right into my ears, I could feel his breath on my neck and it made me lose my thoughts. He stopped in front of a room on the corner on the second floor and pushed the door with his back. The door opened and he entered the room-with me. That room was dark, the only lightness just came from the window-the moon. He walked unsteadily toward the bed and pushed me there harshly. Although the room was dark, I could see his eyes- dark eyes, stared at me full of desire. My body was shivering as he came toward me, I was motionless as I lay on the bed. He reached the side of the bed and bent to my face, his lips stopped just a few inches from mine, I felt his breath. "I'll make this become the best night of your life" he whispered near my face, I blushed and before I could tell anything, his lips breached my last shield.

He kissed me deeper more and more, I groaned in pleasure. His tongue touched mine, I stabbed his back with my nails, I bet it would leave some mark. He kissed my jaw, my neck, he spent some time there, I moaned as he bit my neck softly. His hand drew out my towel and threw it wantonly and landed on the floor, I don't know how red my face now. His lips brushed my skin, stopped on top of my breast and bit it softly. Then he kissed it passionately and made me groaned louder, his lips down to my belly, I gripped his green hair and pulled him back to my lips. He took off his clothes and his pants, and it landed wantonly-too- on the floor, there is one long diagonal scar on his chest. I touched that scar with my fingertip but he pulled my wrist harshly "Don't!" he whispered huskily while kissed my wrist. Now he was on top of me, he stared into my eyes while he kissed me again. His eyes almost black with desire. He kissed my lips and we touched each other. Then suddenly he pushing into me, he filling me to the brim and stretching me out passionately. My heart stopped beat, I felt such a pain in my private area. It was my first time, my first kiss, first night with a strange guy. But I felt it was normal, like this is what I've waited for the whole of my life. He bit my bottom lip before grumbling, "I hate virgin!" I blushed, I didn't know how he knew that I'm still virgin. He moved slowly at first then quicker and faster than before.

We gripped each other tightly as we moved, he gripped my hips hard enough to make it bruise and I arched my back to the mattress letting out a deep moan of pleasure. My nail stabbed deeper on his back and he groaned in my neck. He thrust faster into my body. We came together in a rush of movements and moaning. He held his position on top of me for a second, and I lied weakly on the mattress. He rolled over and lied beside me, he closed his eyes. I pulled the blanket and put it on to cover our naked bodies. I observed his face. He is really handsome, he has pointed nose, perfect jaw, and enraptured lips. But my attention was focused on his long scar, I wondered how he got that scar and how could he survived. I stretched my hand and touched the scar with my fingers, he pulled my wrist to his lips and kissed it gently. He held my hand and mumble, "Have I told you to not touch that scar?" I just quiet and he whispered in my ears "I love you so much..Hancock." Then he fall asleep and left me frozen.

I pulled my hand in suddenly and stood up hastily, I gazed about looking for my towel in the dark. When I saw it lying down on the floor, I walked toward it. But, I felt the pain under my belly when I took my first step. "Oh, shit! It's so hurt." I mumble to myself, but the pain was nothing compared with such a pain in my heart. I should've known that tonight wasn't for me, he made love with me but his though were with another woman, with that fucking Hancock! And it hurt me so deeply. I tried to walk again, this time I could restrain the pain. I took another step and bent to pick up my towel. I walked toward the door, the tears filled my eyes. I should go back to my room before someone caught me. I opened the door and walked slowly toward my room, I opened the door and ran to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and let it poured over my body, my tears fell as I remembered his touch, his kiss and everything. 'You are such a fool Nico Robin! You knew that he wasn't yours, back to the reality Robin, open your eyes!!' I told myself. I spent fifteen minutes under the shower before I turned it off.

I walked out from the bathroom and took the clean clothes from my suitcase. I put it on and sat on the bed. I lied down worriedly and thought-again- about what just happened. 'Okay, he was drunk and he won't remember you tomorrow. That's the fact!' but, thought about the fact give me more pain 'shit! I've given my first time to him, and the foolest thing, I have no regrets at all!" I absolutely enjoy this night. He has proved it, to make tonight become the greatest night in my life. Is it love at the first sight? Is it true? "Oh holy crap Robin, you're not a princess here! You must work hard tomorrow and know you need a sleep!" I mumble to myself. I felt so tired and yawned, while thinking about that 'fucking gorgeous green haired man', I fell asleep peacefully.

I opened my eyes and felt dizzy, "Oh, I need an aspirin" I grumbled to myself. I stood up and walked heavily toward the bathroom to get shower. 'I hope everything will be alright today.' I spent about fifteen minutes to showered and get dressed. The uniform was so nice, an aquamarine short dress with a small apron on the waist. I walked out from the room toward downstairs, I looked at the watch '5.10 am, have I overslept?' I asked myself. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Mr. Gerald and the others were there having breakfast. He was chatting with an old woman when he noticed me and smiled.

"Nice slept Robin-chan?" he asked me gently, I nodded and smiled at him. "Come in, I'll introduce the others." I walked toward him and took a seat next to him. "This is my wife, Angelina. She is the headwaiter here. If you have some problem or some question, you can tell her." He point toward the old woman, he gave her a lovely smile. I saw that woman and I bet she was beautiful woman in youth. She is a brunette, and her age maybe around 40 or more.

"Halo Mrs. Angelina, pleasure to meet you." I said to her gently.

"Just call me Angelina. I've heard about you from Gerald, and I knew he wasn't kidding when he said that you're so beautiful." She told me and made me blush.

"Thank you Mrs – ah, Angelina." I spoke softly.

"And that man was Ussop. He is the gardener and he has such a weird nose." He laughed out loud as point toward a man who's chewing bread- and yeah, he has a weird nose-long nose. His age around 20 if I'm not mistaken, and he has a wide mouth! 'What a strange guy'.

"Yeah, keep laughing you damn old man! I hope you will die in laughter!" the long-nose guy snapped at him in annoyance.

"Halo Mr. Long-nose, pleasure to meet you. Are you okay if I call you by that nickname?" I smiled at him.

"Hoi hoi, who the jerk told you that you could call me that stupid nickname?" he told me with a sweat dropping from his head. "But whatever, you can call me anything you like." He told later. I chuckled and stared at him.

"Thank you Mr. Long nose." I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You have a sweet laugh Robin, then laugh more!" he smiled at me as I blushed. "Welcome then Robin. I would tell you a story." He looks hesitant before continuing with his words. "Actually, it was very 'TOP SECRET', because I've never told about it with anyone." He said his words slowly.

"You have told me your 'TOP SECRET' more than thousand times Ussop." tease Mr. Gerald.

"Oh, come on! I just want to tell the story to her you old man!" He snapped at Mr. Gerald, "Well Robin, keep breathing okay!" he told me. "It happened when I was cutting the grass in the garden, I heard some noises." He spoke with enthusiasm, "You know what? It was the sounds of a 'SUPER HUGE MONSTER'!" He glanced at me, "I wasn't scared at all, I sliced that damn monster to pieces in only one attack! And then I ate the whole of that monster even the eyeball. Hahahahaha… can you imagine that Robin, the eyeball!" He asked me while giving his wide grin.

"So, you ate that monster Mr. Long nose? It's so disgusting." I teased him and made him look shocked, Mr. Gerald and Angelina laugh out loud.

"Well, actually I didn't eat that monster, I gave it to the wild dog." He spoke nervously. Now I could see his 'Holy Crap'. What a nice guy.

"Well Ussop, I guess that is enough of your fucking crap and let Robin get her breakfast. Come on Robin, feeding yourself because you will need so much energy to work. You want to drink something?" She asked me while offered some pieces of bread and marmalade to me.

"No thank you." I was eating in silence when they're continuing their chat. I finished my bread in just a few bites, I felt hungry because I was so tired from last night and that thought made me blush.

"Robin, the breakfast must be ready at 7.00 am. But don't worry, I would cook and you only need to prepare it on the table." Angelina told to me, my mind back to reality. "After the breakfast, you could clean the house. Come to each room, open the window, clean the room, and collect the dirty clothes. After that, wash the clothes and then you could take a rest until someone needs your help. Understand Robin?" She asked me, I nodded. "Oh, I almost forget, don't you dare to come to Mr. Zoro's room while he was in or he will kill you." She warned me.

"Mr. Zoro?" I asked confusedly. "I don't know him, so what should I do?"

"His room was in the corner on the second floor, just remember that and you will be safe." She explained to me.

"Oi Robin, when we said 'he will kill you', it's real Robin. Just stay away from him, he is really bad tempered man." Ussop spoke in horror. I nodded, 'is it him? Zoro… oh boy, stop the crap Robin!' I warned myself.

"Okay, let's start this day… Ussop, get off your fucking ass, out!" Mr. Gerald spoke as he left the kitchen. And Ussop left the kitchen grumbling.

I was preparing the breakfast when I saw an orange-haired girl come to the dining room. She was beautiful and young. She noticed me and smile, I smiled back to her.

"Good morning Miss, the breakfast would be ready soon," I said firmly.

"Morning, you must be Nico Robin! Oh God, finally I could find a young girl in this house." She said cheerfully. "I'm Nami, just call me Nami, and regard this as your home Robin." She smiled at me warmly.

"Yes Miss, do you need something?" I asked her.

"You didn't paid attention huh? Just call me Nami! Okay?"

"But Miss, I'm a maid and you're.." I tried to explain but she cut off me.

"Then make it as an order! No doubt!" she grinned in satisfaction. I just nodded and smile at her.

"Morning Nami, have a nice slept?" Angelina come with the hot soup in her hands and put it on the table.

"Yeah, but I heard some noise last night, but then the noises was lost. Did you hear it too?" Nami asked to Angelina while took a seat on the dining table.

"No, but I bet it must be Mr. Zoro, he must have forgotten the key like always." Angelina explained to her. I was just quiet and thought about last night, 'Oh Robin, you're in a big trouble'.

"How could a man be so stupid like him!" Nami grumbled.

"That's the life, enjoy your breakfast Nami. Oh, your dad was going to Shabondy island, he left this dawn." Angelina told her as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Oh, thanx Angelina, hmm Robin, could you waking up Ace and Zoro? Ace's room is the first one on the left side on the third floor. And Zoro's room is in the corner on the second floor. Tell them the breakfast is ready and if they not wake up, I would kill them. You got it?" I nodded and walked toward the stairs, but I could hear when she mumbled to herself, "Well, the quiet one."

I go up to the third floor first, "The first room on the left side," I mumble to myself. I stopped in front of the room, took a deep breath then knocked the door. "Sir, it's time for breakfast." I was waiting but no response. "Sir.." I knocked on the door harder but still no response. I opened the door slowly, it was unlocked. I entered the room, the room was dark and I walked toward the window, opened the curtain and the sunshine entered the room right to the bed. I walked toward the bed to awake him up.

"Sir, wake up." I tried to wake him, no response. "Sir, Mr. Ace, wake up. The breakfast is ready." I said louder as I bent closer to him, but still no response. As I bent, I could see his face clearly. He is a handsome guy and he was shirtless, his age maybe around 24. He has black hair- rather long. "Sir, wake up, the breakfast is ready." I repeated my words,

"hmm…" he mumble and opened his eyes lazily, he observed me and gave a wide grin. "Am I in heaven?" he whispered to me.

"No Sir, you are not." I answered politely as stood up again.

"Then why God send a goddess to awake me?"

**-End of chap-**

**A/N: Finally I finished this chapter… I don't know how this story will move, but I love to think that there is love triangle between Robin, Zoro, and Ace… what do you think?? Next chapter will be Zoro POV from this chapter... I can't bear to write it… **

**For my reviewer :**

**Azure R. Aori**** : yoi…terinspirasi ma sinetron Indonesia…hahhaha… biar ada yang baca chapter selanjutnya…**

**MelZzZ**** : hahhaa…iya MelZzZ, aku juga g nyagka kalo Dragon gitu, kasian ya * dibunuh Dragon*.. g, bokap Zoro yg mesen maid, sebenernya Dragon yang nawarin ke bokapnya Zoro krena g tega jual Robin. Pas buka pintu Robin cuma pake handuk doang… semoga kau suka chapter ini..**

**aquillaa**** : thanx …hope u enjoy this chapter…**

**Zen Xiao-Fang**** : hahaha…maafkanlah thi, abiz kmaren g enak kalo kepanjangan… nah, ini aku g tau jadi apa ratingnya..hahaha, Dragon? Hmm, sepertinya begitu, tapi mungkin tak sepenting yang kau bayangkan, and bukunya, sedang aku pikirkan…hahahhahah…semoga kau suka chapter ini…**

**DJ : thanx for review, give ur opinion… hope you like this chapter…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: arrrrgggghh…finally I could finished this chapter. It's Zoro's POV from their making love scene!!! I'm going crazy trying to write this!! I don't know how to write Zoro's feeling. I just made him as a bad guy here.. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Spoiler: hmm, it would be little hotter than before… and I am always confused about the rate!! Hmm… is it in M rate or T… or K+… hahaha… n sorry for making Zoro really2 OOC.**

**Chapter 5 : Sleeping With Goddess**

**Zoro POV**

"**God made a man as a moron and a woman to love that moron"**

"Give me more!!" I yelled to the bartender. He came toward me and brought a new bottle.

"This is your fourth bottle, and you've drunk!" He gave the bottle to me.

"Whatever" I grumbled, I took the bottle and took a deep gulp, straight. I paid the bill and walked out from the bar with my bottle. I felt dizzy "Shit! I would never be drunk!" I mumbled to myself. I opened the door roughly and walked toward my car. 'Well, I'm not drunk and I just need a twenty minutes drive to reach home' I thought to myself, I turned on the machine and drove home. But the fact, I was drunk and I spent an hour lost before reach home.

I stumbled out of my car and walked unsteadily to the door. I knocked on it once but with no reply. "DAMN IT! How could I forget my key! " I'm going crazy. "Hoi, open the door!" I yelled, but still no response, "Oi!" I knocked on the door harder, I felt dizzy, 'if nobody opens the door this time, I will slice this house to pieces! SHIT, wadou was in house!' I thought. "Oi!" I knocked on the door again-harshly, I was prepare to kick the door open but I heard a voice.

"Yes Sir, wait a minute." Someone opened the door hastily. A half naked beautiful girl stood up in front of me. She stared at me in fear while I observed her from head to toe. Do I know her? I don't know, but I felt too dizzy to think.

"Who are you, Woman??" I asked her half drunk, 'focus Zoro, you know her!' I kept my eyes on her, 'black hair, pointed nose, perfect lips, beautiful face and… and.. Oh damn it! I can't focused.' I was lost in thought, 'Okay, once again you moron! Black hair, pointed nose, perfect lips, beautiful face.' I knew her.

"Hancock?" I asked her.

"No Sir, I am a new maid here. I.." She spoke to me but her words were mumbled in my ears, I pulled her body towards mine. I hugged her tightly, "Sir, I can't breathing and I'm not-" She whispered and tried to push me. 'What the hell she called me fucking _Sir_.' I held her tighter and buried my face to her hair.

"No..no.. I know you are Hancock." I was quiet for a moment and sniffed her scent -lavender, 'Oh God, her scent was addicting' I sniffed deeper. "You know Hancock, how long I've been waiting for this? You're in my embrace, I love you Hancock, I love you so much. I won't let you go, I would never let you go for anyone, even Ace! Never Hancock, never!" I whispered in her ear as I slipped my left hand around her slender waist and pulled her tighter. I brushed her cheek with the other and placed my thumb on her bottom lip. I couldn't handle myself anymore. I felt the pain in my belly as I stared at her lips deeply. 'Why are her lips must so sexy' I was lost in thought and bent toward her face.

"Sir, I am not-" I kissed her passionately, cutting off her words but she froze, 'Shit, isn't she enjoying the kiss?' I can't control myself to not brush her bare shoulder with my fingertip, I moved to her collarbone, her arm, and back to her slender waist, she remained quiet and I hated it, nobody ever ignored my kiss. My heart beat became faster and hers too. I could sense her confusion under my kisses, so I bit her bottom lip softly to get her attention. She moaned pleasantly and tried to take a breath. 'Damnit, even her moan can kill me softly'. She opened her mouth and took a breath and I used this chance to slide my tongue deep into her mouth, looking for her tongue, touching it and twisting it wildly. Her body trembling as I did it, and I deepened my kiss. I let my lips rove over her cheek, her temples, her chin, and back to her lips again. I spent a minute there before moving to her neck again and kissed it greedily, I bit her neck softly and made her groan. I roved over her bare shoulder, her skin turning hot under my touch and it made me satisfied, she groaned louder and tried to gasp. I slipped my hand through her hair, pulled it roughly to make her head turn back while I explored her neck to satisfy my desire. She groaned huskily and gripped my short hair and pulled my face toward her lips and started kissing me back. I groaned and pulled her hand to wrap around my neck. I caressed and squeeze her left breast, she arched her back and moaned and move closer to me. I kissed her deeply once before I broke the kiss to gasp and star into her blue eyes. Then I stared at her lips- I have made her lips swollen and she looks like a goddess.

"Oh damn it! You tasted so good!" I whispered as buried my face into her neck.

I couldn't bear it anymore, I want her to be with me tonight, to feel her perfect body. I've been waiting for so long, since I first knew her. Although she never realized it, but it doesn't matter, now she was in my embrace, mine. I took and carried her towards my room.

"Sir, you must be wrong, I'm not-" She tried to speak but I cut off her words.

"Shh, could you just be quiet while I take you to my room and finish my job? I'm so full with desire right now." I spoke right into her ears, I didn't want her to ruin this night with her crap. I walked toward my room and pushed the door with my back. I enter the room, pushing her harshly on my bed. I could see her shiver body as I came toward her. I reached and bent toward her, I stopped just a few inches from her lips, she held her breath. "I'll make this become the best night of your life" I whispered near her face, I could see she had blushed and it made me grin. I bent and kissed her fully.

I kissed her deeper, touched her tongue with mine and make her groaned in pleasure. She dug my back with her nails, I held my deep groan in my throat, 'Oh kill me you woman!' I kissed her jaw, her neck, I bit her neck softly to make her moan and I smirked. I let my hand move over her chest and drew out her towel roughly, threw it on the floor, I stared at her perfect body. 'God, she's too much'. I couldn't help to brush her soft skin with my lips. I kissed her collarbone, down to her chest and stopped on her nipple. I sucked her nipple rather crudely and made her body shiver and she groaned louder. Her breast was so soft, I couldn't stop myself sucking her breast, it drove me insane. I moved my lips to her left breast and nibbled it softly, she groaned deeply and arched her back to the mattress to gave me more skin to explore. Our skin already was wet by sweat and her heartbeat pounded faster as I moved my lips down to her belly, I sucked her belly and left some dark marks as I moved to lick her navel. She gripped my hair roughly and pulled me back to her lips. I broke the kisses, took off my clothes and threw off my pants, it landed carelessly on the floor. 'Shit! Why was she staring at my body like that? Is my body not good?' as I thought, she touched the scar in my chest, 'KUINA!' I pulled her wrist harshly "Don't!" I whispered huskily and kissed her wrist. I never let anybody touch that scar, and it prevailed on her too. I stared right into her eyes and I kissed her again. 'I want her now! Not yet Zoro, it's just begun!' I deepened my kiss as we touched each other. 'You can hold it moron!' I told to myself and she wrapped her hands tighter around my back. 'Fuck! I know I can't take it anymore!' in one rough stroke I slammed my body to hers. She was so tight, I only could thrust half of my body into her. I saw her grimace in pain, 'Damnit, she's still a virgin and it must hurt'. In one more thrust, I pushed all of my body into her, she bit her lips and threw her head to the pillow to hold back the pain. 'Has she never had sex with Ace before?' I bit her bottom lip before grumbling to her ear, "I hate virgins!" I moved slowly at first then quicker and faster than before.

She gripped my arm tightly as we moved, I gripped her hips roughly, I bet it was hard enough to bruise her and she arched her back to the mattress letting out a deep moan of pleasure. I thrust my hips faster to her and it made her nail stabbed deeper on my back. I groaned huskily in her neck and panted. It made me even thrust harder into her, I never want a girl badly like now, 'Damnit, she drove me fucking crazy'. As I slammed my hips to hers again and again, I kissed and nibbled her hard nipples. She wrapped her legs around my waist, I gripped her thigh roughly while moved faster. 'Urggh.. I'm gonna come sooner' I kissed her lips as I thrust faster. And in few final thrusts, I came in pleasure and buried my face in her neck to hold back my groan. I could feel that we came together as her body shivered and she moaned loudly.

I leaned my head on her neck for second, to sniff her scent. Her heart beat slower and I felt so comfortable next to her. I kissed her neck briefly before rolling over and lay beside her, I closed my eyes. 'Hancock, what if we met before Ace, would you love me more than him? Only you who could make me forget Kuina, and I need you to keep me sane.' I felt the warmth when the blanket covered my body. I felt so tired, 'Shit! It's drained my energy off!' as I thought, I felt a soft touch on my chest. 'She's not giving up huh?' I pulled her wrist and kissed it gently. I held her hand and whispered "Have I told you to not touch that scar?" as she just quiet I moved closer to her and whispered in her ears "I love you so much..Hancock." And everything became dark.

I heard some noises and suddenly a bright light hurt my eyes.

"Oh, FUCK! Go away you witch! I've told you to not enter to my room!" I mumble but still closed my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sir, but Miss Nami told me to waking you up." A woman's voice, but not Nami. I blinked my eyes and stared at her. I couldn't figure her out because she was standing in front of the window, but I swore she has a perfect body. I sat up and observed her from head to toe.

"Who are you huh?" I asked her lazily. I never saw her before.

"I'm Nico Robin Sir, new maid. The breakfast is ready and Miss Nami told me to waking you up or she would kill you." She spoke hastily.

"BITCH!!! Could you tell to your 'Miss Nami' that I don't care about that fucking breakfast, and if she wanna kill me then prove it! I would be more than willing to die! And you, just go away from my room!" I cried out loud. 'Shit! That bitch tried to ruin my good dream' she still stood up there, frozen. 'damnit, what the hell she's thinking about?' but then I saw her face, her beautiful face and she's almost crying. 'Oh crap!' I could never face a crying woman. "Oi..oi, what's wrong with you?" I asked her confusedly.

"Nothing Sir." Her voice just sounds like a whisper, then she made to walk out of my room.

"What the hell? Are all women so complicated like that?" I stood up and walked to the bathroom. Then I realized that I'm naked. "Urgh..it was the most realistic dream I've ever felt. Tch! And she ruined it." I turned on the shower and let it pour my body. I felt the warmth as the water touched my skin. I touched the scar on my chest and I remember a little girl. 'Kuina, I missed you'.

A/N: hufft… what do you think?? I guess you won't like this chapter. It's such a short chapter, I have no idea what to write beside I have a lot of things to done. But I really hope you enjoy this chapter… next chapter would be back to Robin's POV. I hope I could update it soon, but remember all of my task, I'm not promised, but I'll try to do my best. And about Nami's pairing which one do you prefer Lufy x Nami or Sanji x Nami?? Aquillaa told me that she prefer LuNa.. Tell me what do you think.. And don't forget to review!!!

For my reviewer:

**Aquillaa** : hahaa… chapter ini lebih ekstrim!! Semoga kau menyukainya *ditabokin emak2 yg anaknya dirusak keekstriman*

**Azure R. Aori** : Yah sepertinya begitu… thanx for the review! Keep review!

**Zen Xiao Fang** : haha…kau piker ini sinetron naysila mirdad?? Yup Ace, Nami n Zoro kakak- beradik, tapi Zoro tuh anak angkat, ntar bakal ada chapter buat jelasinnya.

Hahaa… kau tahu pasti kalau kau bukan istri Ace dan bukan Zoro bukan selingkuhanmu Thi, mereka jelas2 milikku *dirajam fans Zoro ma Ace*… janganlah kau mengada2… tidak cukupkah kau menyimpan That 'ERO COOK'!! *disoto ama Sanji*

hmm…mreka g diintip kok ma Ussop. Yah saya rasa tanpa diribetin aja udah ribet nih cerita Thi.. hahaha..

**MelZzZ **: haha…janganlah Mel, g ada duit aku ganti laptopmu.. yah, aku ngerasa Hancock ma Robin rada mirip, apalagi buat Zoro yg bodoh * disantoriyu Zoro* dalam keadaan sadar aja dia g bias ngebedain Kuina ama Tashigi…hahahah… semoga kau lebih suka chapter ini..


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! I never tought that i couls continue this story... it's already two years since i've posted the last chapter. So much sorry for you all... i'm really stuck. And i've no beta reader anymore right now. I really wanna updete this story as soon as possible, but i can't. Really.. i apologize for all the reader. And thank you sooooo much for the review and keep reading this story. I really appreciate it. I love you all... i hope you like this chapter...**

**Warning : this chapter is not beta-ed! XO**

**Disclaimer : OP is belonged to Oda, but i really wanna own Zoro. :D**

**Chapter 6 : Hurt**

**Robin POV**

"**When does a man die? When he is hit by a bullet? No. When he suffers a disease? No. When he ate a soup made out of a poisonous mushroom? No! A man dies when he is forgotten!" - Dr. Hiluluk**

"Then why God send a goddess to awake me?" he smiled at me. I blushed. I felt the warmth brushed my face as he kept on eyes of me.

"The breakfast is ready Sir, and Miss Nami said if you're not wake up she would killed you." I spoke nervously as he still observed me sharply.

"That little witch" he murmured to himself as brushed his hair. "So, you Nico Robin huh?" he asked.

"Uh.. Oh.. yes Sir.." I answered weakly, I bowed my gaze this time.

"Hmm… you're so cute.." he teased me. I blushed. I bet my face was as red as tomato. He smirked and stared at me again "Tell her I'll be right there, thanks for woke me up, Robin" he winked once before get off from the bed and walked toward the bathroom. I knew he did it on purpose, 'Oh God, how troublesome!'.

"You're welcome Sir." I whispered and walked out of the room, but I could hear his deep chuckle. I kept stand for a while after closed the door. "Oh! It was shameful." I mumbled to myself. I sighed twice and walked down to the second floor to woke up Mr. Zoro -him. I stopped in front of his room. I was freeze. 'Oh, how could my life be so different only in 24 hours?' I though in confuse. I took a deep breath and knocked the door. "Sir, are you already woken up?" same with the previous room, no response. "Sir, the breakfast is ready." Still nothing. 'Oh God, are everybody in this house are SLEEPING BEAUTY?' I thought in silent. I remembered what Angelina said to me. "Don't you dare to enter his room if he was in or he would kill you Robin! For real!" I repeated her line and mumbled "Oh, could my life turn worse?".

I opened the door and walked in slowly. Same with the previous room-again- that room was dark. Yeah, last night we even didn't turn on the light. That thought made me blushed. I walked toward the window but stopped by a shine, right beside the table. I turned myself to look closer, I was shocked! It was a sword. No, three swords. They are red, black and white. My eyes focused to the white one, it must be a great sword. But why he's keeping sword in his room? Three swords! I remembered Ussop last remark 'Oi Robin, when we said 'he will kill you', it's real Robin. Just stay away from him, he is really bad tempered man!' could he? I turned toward the window and drew the curtain, the shine dart right to the bed. And before I could move, I heard that sleeping man yelling out.

"Oh, FUCK! Go away you witch! I've told you to not enter to my room!" he mumble but still closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sir, but Miss Nami told me to waking you up." I tried to explain to him nervously. He opened his eyes lazily and stared at me. He sat up and observed me from head to toe, 'please remember me.. remember me..' I wished.

"Who are you huh?" he asked me huskily. He didn't. I'm so disappointed. I was already known that he wouldn't remember me, but it still feel so hurt.

"I'm Nico Robin Sir, new maid. I come to woke you up, the breakfast is ready and Miss Nami told me if you're not wake up she would kill you." I replied nervously as he still stared at me, I could see him clearly since the sunshine brushed him and his chest. My eyes focused again to that scar, my curiousness grew stronger.

"BITCH! Could you tell to your 'Miss Nami' that I don't care about that fucking breakfast, and if she wanna kill me, then prove it! I would be more than willing to die! And you, just go away from my room!" he yelled out loud of me. I was shocked, I used to with roughness from Paul before, but heard that from him still making my heart hurt. I couldn't move but shiver, I felt the tears filled my eyes. 'I can't bear it.' Then I heard his voice "Oi..oi, what's wrong with you?" he asked me hesitantly.

I made a walked toward the door while said "Nothing Sir." I left the room. So many weird emotions I feel now. Sad, pain, even angry because he didn't remember me at all. But I couldn't blame him to become so captivating.

"Couldn't you wake up earlier, idiot?" cried Nami as she looked Zoro come toward dining table

"Geez…" hissed him. I lifted my gaze to him briefly. He noticed my gaze and stared at me. "What the hell are you staring at?" asked him coldly, I blushed and bow.

"Nothing Sir, I just.."

"Come on Zoro, don't intimidate her… I thought she is a cute girl, isn't she?" Ace cut off my words, I looked at him and my gaze met his. He gave a warm smiled to me, I blushed and once again I just bow to see my feet.

"Whatever.." he grumbled as took a seat and started eating his breakfast.

"Ace.. Dad was going to Shabondy Island this dawn, do you think there are some trouble?" I could hear Nami talked to her brothers as I was cleaning that room

"This dawn? Must be something so important." Ace replied her

"Is it about Aokiji?" my body was frozen while heard Zoro called that name. 'Aokiji? Is it him? But it's so far away, he wouldn't be able to chase me. And how they knew Aokiji? Did they know too about Mihawk?' I kept my ears to heard their conversation

"I guess so… since it was too long for them to not show their fucking ass." said Nami

"Damn it! I was late!" cried Zoro suddenly, I saw he sip up his beverage, stood up and walked toward the door

"How could I have such a dumbass like you as a brother!" growled Nami, I could see he held his fist as stooped.

"You know that I'm not your brother. Don't say that anymore!" he said coldly before moved away. I move my gaze to stared Nami's face- so pale, she glanced at me and smiled awkwardly.

"Take it easy Nami" Ace tried to calmed her, "He wasn't change yet huh.."

"I know.." she replied weakly, I could see something in her eyes, regret. Ace noticed my confusion.

"Robin, could you get me more soup? I'm still hungry…please" he smiled at me, I looked at him. He frown as I kept quiet. "Robin..?" he called me again

"Oh…I'm sorry Sir, I'll take it soon" I said and walked to the kitchen to get more soup. What is it? For a brief moment I could felt such a horrible aura around Zoro. He said that he's not Nami's brother, so is that mean that Ace isn't his brother too. And then who is he? How they knew Aokiji? Since Aokiji wasn't ordinary man. He was a mafia boss. 'Oh God, what kind of family they are?'I walked out with soup in my hand, they stopped their chat as I come and gave the soup to Ace.

"Thanx Robin.." He said softly, I just nodded and continued my work but still tried to hear their conversation. "Hmm..Nami, are you not going to college?" asked Ace.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for Sanji, he told me that he'll pick me up" replied Nami. "What about you? Have any plan with Hancock?" Hancock again, who is she? Is Ace with Hancock? Yeah, Zoro grumbled something about them last night.

"No, I'm not going to anywhere today… I have another plan… I wanna show every single part of our house to Robin.." I lifted my gaze to him as I heard his words and he was staring at me and smiled slyly.

"No, it doesn't necessary Sir, Mr. Long Nose can help me.." I said. I couldn't figure what he does mean.

"Mr. Long Nose?" they both asked in unison, I looked at them nervously.

"hmm… I mean Ussop.." I replied 'erwww… how fool I am!' I cursed myself

"Hmm… such a captivating nickname.." commented Ace. I opened my mouth to reply but cut off by knock on the front door.

"I'll open the door…" I said as walked toward the door. I pulled the knob and rolled it slowly. I saw a blonde-haired man stood up with hand full of roses.

"NAMIIII-SWAAAAAAANNNN…." He cried out loud, I closed my ears. He looked at me, blinked once and "MELLLLOOORRIIIIIIIIINNEEEEE..." he cried again with heart shape pop in his eyes.

"KNOCK IT OFF BAKA!" Nami yelled from dining room

"Come in Sir…" I spoke firmly. He looked at me with heart in his eyes. Well, now I'm afraid.

"No..no..no… how could I just passed a beautiful woman like you.. And don't call me Sir, just call me Sanji-kun…" he spoke with so weird face, and that weird curly eyebrow. I just smiled at him. "Oh, God… I can die happy.." smiled him. He took some roses and gave it to me. "For a beautiful lady like you.. oh, your name Miss?" he move closer, I took a step back.

"Ro..Robin sir.."

"Oh, your voice like a love song Robin-cwaaan.. let me guide you inside.." he move in and took my hand.

"Sir.." I release my hand

"SANJIII…! If I gonna be late, I'll let Zoro to cut you to pieces… " Nami cried as we come to the dining room.

"Oh, Nami-swan looks so cute while angry…" he yelled as gave the roses to Nami, "Hi Ace.. how are you?" He asked to Ace.

"Great.. what about you? Still chase all the girls you met?" replied him. I just listened their conversation from the corner.

"what… hahaha, girls are the sweetest gift from god. But it means nothing for gay like you" Sanji told in annoyed.

"Hah, gay? I even can make you pregnant in one strike Sanji-chaaan" Ace burned him, I chuckled unintentionally as heard his joke. They three looked at me in sudden, I closed my mouth

"I'm sorry.." I said weakly

"Woaaahh…you are so cute Robin-chaaann.." said Sanji, I looked at Ace, he just smiled and I blushed again.

"I didn't see that marimo's head. Still sleeping?" Sanji asked Nami

"No, he already go.." replied Nami softly, I could see shadows in her eyes while she said that.

"Whoa, could be a headline news huh? Come on Nami-swan, we don't gonna be late rite?" Sanji stood and looked at me "Bye Robin-chan… it's so hard to leave you here with this wolf" he gave his heart eyes to me and glanced at Ace.

"Go away… Sanji…chaaaan…" He teased him more and laughed out loud. "I'll take care of her.."

"Let's go Sanji, bye Robin.. Don't forced yourself.." said Nami

"Okay NAMIII-SWAAAANN…" he followed Nami happily

"Yes Miss.." I replied

Ace stood up and walked toward the stairs, I started clean the table and then wash dishes. I washed the clothes and clean the house like Angelina told me before. After finished, I come to my room to change my clothes. I took my book – which I bought with Dragon- and walked to the backyard. I walked out and saw Mr. Long nose was clearing up the roses, so many roses. That garden is so beautiful, flower garden in the left, swimming pool and gazebo in the right side. Ussop noticed me, he lifted his gaze

"Hi Robin, what are you doing here?" asked him

"I wanna read my book, is it okay for you Mr. Long nose? I replied

"No, it's okay Robin, two head are better than one" he smiled.

"Thank you.." I sat on the chair and started open my book. But I even couldn't focus at all. My mind was flight away to another thing. Mr. Dragon, is he okay?

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Robin, did you know who's behind all of this?" Mr. Dragon asked me. I lifted my gaze from the flower in my hands to him.

"No, I didn't. Who?" I asked him back. He looked hesitant for a while before answer.

"Aokiji"

"What? Aokiji, why?" I was so surprise, he glanced at me before looked away to the sea

"Mihawk. He don't give up over you yet." He replied. 'Mihawk, Shit! Why him'

"Is that so.."

"Yeah, he's still obsessed to you since your first met. So he asked Aokiji to buy you from Paul, and here we are.." he chuckled "Money could beat anything right." I saw the shadow in his eyes, he stared at me "Keep move on Robin, I'll talk to them"

"But, he will killed you, I.." I tried to speak

"Hey, I'm not so weak Robin.. I'll be okay" he smiled again and took my hand "Be safe Robin"

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Robin.. Robin, are you okay? You look so pale" Ussop's voice aware me.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Mr. Long nose. Why?" I asked him

"Emm, you didn't flip your book at all" he said curiously

"Oh, I just.. emm, thinking about something" I replied

"Oh, okay." He back again to his job, I wanna asked him about this house's host.

"Mr. Long nose, may I asked something?" I closed my book and sat beside him

"Yeah, what is it Robin?" he answered without looked at me

"Could you tell me about this family? I mean, at least I must know about them" I tried to not looks so enthusiastic.

"Hmm… okay, you have met those people right? Ace, Zoro, and Nami. Ace and Nami were Mr. Rayleig children, but Zoro was adopted while he was ten. That what I heard from Gerald." He said, I paid all of my attention on him. "But, those three use different name. Nami use their father's name, Ace use their mother's Portgas D. Ace. And Zoro didn't change his name, Roronoa Zoro."

"Why Ace use his mother's name and not his father's?" I asked

"Hmm… Such a long story. He love his mother so deeply, and she's death right on his face, it's broke him badly"

"Why? Why his mother death?" I couldn't hold my curious and move closer to him.

"Oi..oi, calm down Robin.." he moved back. "His mother was…"

"Oi..Oi Ussop, don't speak too much." Ace's voice made me jumped and stood in sudden. Our eyes met, he stared at me

"Oh, Sir.. I'm sorry" said Ussop "I just wanna.."

"Okay, enough.. you can go now, I guess Gerald need you in garage. Help him then" Ace told to Ussop, I wanna go too, he would be so angry because I've asked about his mom, was it insult him.

"Okay Sir" replied Ussop as left the backyard. I walked inside but stopped by a grip on my arm. I turned my head

"Where are you going Robin?" he asked me lazily

"I will help Angelina prepare the lunch" I replied as bow

"She can handle it" he said as pulled my hand, the warmth from his hand burned my skin. I released my hand from his grip. "So, you wanna know about our family? What Ussop said was true. You could ask me anything, but not that stuff, not about my mom.." he said coldly.

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to.."

"Never mind Robin.. " he stared my eyes "I know.." he smiled firmly. He threw his gaze to the roses, "the roses, was my mom's" he pointed the roses, I looked at them. So beautiful flowers. "I love her so much, that's the reason why I used her name." he looked at me, I just quiet. "Hmm.. I actually wonder why dad took you as a maid. I mean, we already have Angelina, and that's was enough. Did you know something Robin?" he asked me suddenly. I didn't know what to say, should I told him the truth or just pretend. I choose the second one.

"I don't know Sir, I just asked to be a maid in this family..." i said softly

"Hmmm.. okay. Do you wanna ask me anything else?" he asked me gently

"No sir, nothing. I will help Angelina prepare the lunch." I stood and walked toward te door, left him with his deep thought. Before i reach the door he called my name, "Robin, if there's something you know or something you wanna say, you can tell me." I stood there for a moment before left him without saying a word.

**-End of chap-**

**That's all i have. I hope you like this chapeter. I've tried my best. I've tried my best too for Sanji XD. And so sorry for my sucks grammar. And i can't promise you all that i will update this story soon. But i'll try my best. Review, critics, and advice are really appreciated! So please review! :D**


End file.
